Immortal
by no.wayne.75
Summary: UA Lady Erica, uma vampira centenária se vê obrigada a abandonar a capital do reino. Seguindo ordens do Conselho de Vampiros procura por uma cidade pacifica onde possa "glamourizar" os habitantes e viver em paz pelos próximos dez anos antes poder voltar a vida de luxo da nova corte. Em busca de um abrigo para a noite acaba encontrando um mago ferido e as ruínas de sua cidade natal
1. Chapter 1

**UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO - Lady Erica,** uma vampira centenária se vê obrigada a abandonar a capital do reino. Seguindo ordens do Conselho de Vampiros procura por uma cidade pacifica onde possa "glamourizar" os habitantes e viver em paz pelos próximos dez anos antes de poder voltar a vida de luxo da nova corte. Em busca de um abrigo para a noite acaba encontrando um mago ferido e as ruínas de sua cidade natal. Whitechapel.

* * *

**1.**

* * *

Erica suspirou irritada.  
Quando ainda era humana costumava temer cavalos, mas desde que deixara a humanidade para trás o medo tinha se convertido em ódio, infelizmente para ela o sentimento era mútuo e os animais insistiam em tentar derruba-la de cinco em cinco minutos. Os malditos simplesmente pareciam sentir que ela já não fazia parte do mundo dos vivos.  
Tinha roubado aquele em Kingsland, direto do estábulo real, podia detestar aquelas bestas, mas quando precisava de um fazia questão de ter o melhor.

O Conselho de Vampiros tinha decidido deixar a capital antes que os portões da cidade fossem trancados e o reino tomado pelos invasores. Abandonando os soberanos humanos e seus súditos aos inimigos que cercavam a capital pelo mar. Erica achava a fuga um desperdício, não via razão de fugirem quando podiam muito bem ficar e se alimentarem da população desesperada. E depois da invasão podiam dizer ao novo Rei que estavam ajudando, matando os inimigos de dentro da cidade. Mas Anastasia nem quis ouvir a ideia, apenas revirou os olhos, entrou numa carruagem real e fugiu com o resto dos Antigos, logo depois de ordenar que cada um fugisse para um canto do reino e só voltassem para Kingsland dali há 10 anos.

Estava sozinha pela primeira vez em quase cem anos. Estranho como a ideia tinha parecido sedutora nos primeiros dias, mas agora, duas semanas depois... Só queria chegar ao próximo condado, _glamourizar _os donos da maior casa ou castelo, tomar o lugar para si e viver feliz para sempre pelos próximos dez anos. Como uma lady!

O sol tinha começado a se pôr quando Erica avistou as torres do castelo. Com um puxão firme nas rédeas fez o cavalo parar. Não podia acreditar onde tinha ido parar. Mas as torres semidestruídas e cheias de eras não deixavam dúvidas, estava em sua cidade natal.

Tinha nascido em Whitechapel há 120 anos e morrido ali quando a cidade foi invadida por vampiros. Ou pelo menos foi o que pensou até acordar um dia depois com um par de presas proeminentes e um desejo forte por sangue. Sua ultima lembrança antes de ir embora com o Conselho dos Vampiros era de ver o que sobrara da cidade desaparecendo no meio do fogo. E pelo visto um século não tinha sido o bastante para a população se reerguer. Ou quem sabe ninguém tivesse sobrevivido afinal e talvez a velha Whitechapel hoje não passasse de uma cidade fantasma.

Bateu os pés e voltou a cavalgar, já não estava com tanta pressa. Tinha decidido passar aquela noite nas ruínas da cidade e seguir viagem na manhã seguinte. Ainda nem tinha alcançado os portões da cidadela quando foi atingida pelo cheiro convidativo de sangue fresco. Seus olhos brilharam dourados de interesse, não se alimentava há dias...

**.+*+.**

-Demônios!

Benny nem teve tempo de gritar antes de despencar. Bateu no chão com força e escutou um estalo alto, imediatamente uma dor lacerante subiu por sua perna esquerda e a ânsia de vomito se apresentou. Deitou lentamente de costas e respirou fundo tentando afastar a vontade de colocar tudo o que comera naquela semana para fora. Apesar de ter certeza de que tinha quebrado a perna precisava olhar a extensão do problema e não conseguiria se estivesse ocupado vomitando.

Podia ver o céu estrelado lá em cima. Um minuto estava andando pelo que um dia fora o coração daquela cidade amaldiçoada e no outro o chão estava ruindo e o engolindo. Sua avó tinha dito que era perigoso pisar naquele solo, mas ele tinha imaginado perigos normais... como vampiros, dragões, ratazanas gigantes, cobras devoradoras de gente... nada do tipo 'chão vacilante'. Respirou fundo e arriscou uma olhada na direção da perna. Imediatamente notou duas coisas. Primeiro que fraturas expostas eram piores e mais sangrentas do que o nome fazia pensar e segundo que estava caído numa alcova subterrânea, há muitos metros abaixo da superfície, na escuridão. Preferiu não pensar no fato de que não havia ninguém por perto e que ninguém em casa sabia que tinha fugido para se esgueirar nas ruínas de Whitechapel. Levaria dias para que achassem seu corpo. Isso se nenhuma ratazana gigante ou cobra devoradora de homens não o encontrasse primeiro.

Escutou o barulho de algo se arrastando no escuro a sua direita e sentiu o coração ir a boca. Era isso, estava morto, ia ser devorado por alguma criatura das trevas e ninguém nunca saberia o que tinha acontecido com ele. Em pouco tempo seria usado como exemplo de má conduta e logo... se tornaria uma lenda! Ficaria feliz se a perspectiva de ser devorado vivo não parecesse tão dolorosa quanto o osso quebrado em sua perna. Escutou novamente o barulho, dessa vez mais perto. Fechou os olhos com força e tentou lembrar as palavras que os sacerdotes diziam nas cerimonias de adeus. Mas a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi em como sua avó iria chamar de volta sua alma só para dar um sermão interminável sobre lições aprendidas e más decisões.

Uma coisa bateu no chão próximo a sua cabeça, o cheiro forte de fluído de lamparina e o calor inconfundível do fogo fizeram com que soubesse que se tratava de uma tocha antes mesmo que reabrisse os olhos. Pode ver com um pouco mais de clareza o lugar onde tinha caído, um tipo de depósito pelo visto, entulhado de caixas de madeira vazias. Vários olhinhos refletiam o fogo, todos vidrados nele. Ratos normais, mas nem por isso menos perigosos, deviam estar famintos depois de tanto tempo só com caixas de madeira para roer. Podiam estar com medo do fogo, mas ele sabia que aquilo não os pararia por muito tempo.

Olhou para cima e viu a silhueta de uma mulher, na escuridão a única coisa que se destacava nela eram os olhos, o brilho dourado sobrenatural não deixava duvidas de que se tratava de uma morta-viva. Uma sanguessuga. Uma...

-Filha do inferno!-escutou a própria voz gritar antes que pudesse se controlar.

E num piscar de olhos ela já não estava mais na superfície, mas sim parada ao seu lado mostrando os dentes e fazendo os ratos e as outras criaturas a espreita correrem de medo. Benny sentiu o corpo convulsionar com a mesma vontade. A dor na perna pareceu aumentar e de repente sentiu como se o ar estivesse pesado com o cheiro de sangue. Do sangue que escorria de sua perna e empoçava o chão. Ficou imóvel quando ela se aproximou, os olhos dourados olhando com cobiça para o sangue.

-Então devo supor que você não vai querer ajuda para sair desse buraco?

O queixo de Benny caiu de choque, mas dessa vez ele se recuperou rapidamente antes que falasse algo potencialmente ofensivo e a vampira mudasse de ideia. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de sanguinários ajudando pessoas, principalmente de graça. Mas era parecia jovem-apesar de que vampiros eram famosos por não envelhecerem- talvez ainda tivesse um pouco de humanidade dentro daquele corpo frio. Um sorriso perigoso se espalhou pelo rosto bonito da loira.

-Sabe aquela lenda de que vampiros leem mentes?

Ela perguntou se ajoelhando sem dar importância ao que o chão imundo e o sangue fariam a seu fino vestido. Estava vestida feito uma lady da capital. E ele não se surpreenderia caso ela tivesse mesmo vindo de lá, todos sabiam que Kingsland estava sob ataque pesado e que logo a atual família real seria deposta-para não dizer executada- e um novo rei ocuparia o trono dos antigos deuses. Os vampiros, assim como os ratos, sempre eram os primeiros a abandonar um barco afundando.

-O que tem isso?-a voz dele soou rouca e cansada.

-É verdade.

Ela respondeu sorrindo e molhou as pontas dos dedos no sangue para depois levar a boca. Benny assistiu a tudo congelado, não tinha certeza se a cena o revoltava ou excitava. Notou que os olhos dela brilharam ainda mais depois.

-Então não importa se seu sangue é delicioso, se eu fosse você tomaria mais cuidado antes de sair comparando minha raça aos ratos de navios! Nós temos egos muito sensíveis... Por falar nisso, esse é o momento de parar de se referir a mim como Sanguessuga Filha do Inferno, o nome é Erica. Mas pode chamar de Lady Erica, eu faço questão.

E ofereceu a mão limpa para ser beijada. Benny levantou a sua própria na intensão de apertar levemente os dedos dela, mas a fraqueza com a perda de sangue pareceu escolher atingi-lo com força naquele momento. Deixou que seu corpo pesado batesse no chão e antes de se deixar envolver pela escuridão pensou ter ouvido Lady Erica dizer:

-Eu vou te tirar daqui.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Minha Babá é Uma Vampira não me pertence. Kingsland também não me pertence.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

* * *

Sarah se aproximou da janela da cabine e olhou o mar calmo do lado de fora. O mesmo mar que tinha ardido em chamas pelos últimos dois dias. Não se moveu quando Jesse entrou na cabine, como sempre sem bater.

-Ah, você está aqui. Não pode sumir assim minha querida. O que seus súditos vão pensar?

Revirou os olhos e deu as costas para a janela encarando o homem parado próximo a sua escrivaninha, se ela não o conhecesse tão bem acreditaria naquela pose de inocência. Mas como conhecia, sabia que ele estava ali para pedir alguma coisa.

-O que você quer agora?

-Agora? Assim Vossa Alteza Imperial machuca meu coração!

-Me poupe, Conselheiro Black. Até os crocodilos vertem lágrimas mais sinceras do que as suas. Diga logo o que quer e suma.

Jesse abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes, digno de um crocodiliano. Tirou uma carta do bolso interno de sua veste e depois de fazer um floreio desnecessário com as mãos entregou o envelope com selo imperial a ela.

-Seu digníssimo pai, o Imperador Fox VIII, anuncia a tomada de Kingsland e espera sua presença em Black Church. O mais breve possível.

-Black Church?-ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

O sorriso no rosto do conselheiro não vacilou enquanto se aproximava. As vezes Sarah achava que o homem deslizava, ele era a única pessoa que ela conhecia que conseguia andar sem fazer o menor som.

-Sim, o lugar foi construído pelos primeiros homens em honra dos deuses que eles adoravam. Uma catedral gigantesca, que depois foi convertida em palácio.

Escutou a explicação com descrença e sem desviar os olhos de Jesse. Anos de convivência forçada tinham lhe ensinado que bastava piscar para que ele se aproximasse cheio de elogios galanteadores e toques que pareciam inofensivos e sem querer. Mas que ela sabia que eram muito bem planejados. Quando o pai tinha dito que desejava a presença dela na frota durante a batalha final, havia ficado feliz e honrada. Mas qualquer sentimento bom que tivesse experimentado num primeiro momento foi permanentemente apagado quando ao embarcar no navio tinha sido recebida por ninguém menos que o Conselheiro Jesse Black. Jesse era o mais jovem dentre todos os membros do Conselho Imperial, havia sido honrado com o posto e uma medalha de bravura ao defender o Imperador sozinho do ataque sorrateiro de um bando de sanguessugas famintos. As criaturas das trevas tinham sido banidas de Khemía há muitos séculos, pelo sol e o deserto impiedoso em conjunto com o povo que não os via como nada além de demônios. Havia sido um ataque bem planejado e audacioso da parte deles, tinham drenado todos os soldados da guarda imperial e por pouco não tinham conseguido matar o Imperador. Se um jovem e valente viajante não tivesse surgido na hora certa e interferido, hoje não estariam ali, expandindo o Império para o outro lado do Mar das Águas Negras. Ainda assim, Sarah não conseguia gostar do homem que era visto como um herói nacional não só pelo povo, mas pelos pais dela e diversos generais. Não sabia explicar, apenas sentia que ele tinha algo estranho. Uma escuridão.

-Você sabe bastante sobre a fundação dessa terra... Já esteve aqui antes?

Pousou a mão numa cadeira próxima quando sentiu o primeiro solavanco do navio entrando em movimento. Não gostava de demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza na frente daquele homem. Como muitas na corte, tinha achado seu sorriso encantador no começo, mas o feitiço havia se quebrado rapidamente e agora apenas sentia uma necessidade de se manter em alerta e na defensiva. Sempre. Observou-o atentamente e não deixou de notar quando a postura do homem passou de relaxada e no controle para tensa e desconfiada. Por um segundo imaginou ter visto os olhos dele mudando de cor, mas sabia que aquilo era impossível...

O sorriso que adornava o rosto bonito dele agora era vacilante, como se de repente passasse a vê-la sob uma nova luz.

-Ora... Não, minha senhora. Vossa Alteza sabe como gosto de estudar a história dos novos lugares e reinos que tenho a honra de visitar ao lado de seu grandioso pai... Agora se me der licença, tenho que supervisionar a tripulação.

Fez mais um floreio desnecessário e uma reverencia extremamente exagerada antes de se virar e marchar até a porta, mas antes de sair virou-se mais uma vez em direção da princesa.

-Tente aparecer no convés, tenho certeza que a tripulação ficará extasiada com a oportunidade de vislumbrar a beleza da futura Rainha de Kingsland.

Sarah apertou a carta do pai em suas mãos, passou o dedo pelo selo Imperial sentindo o brasão de sua família.

-Leia a carta, Alteza... Seu pai tem planos _realmente_ magníficos para a sua pessoa.

**.&.+.*.+.&.**

Quando Benny abriu os olhos foi imediatamente atacado por um raio de sol. Gemeu e voltou a fecha-los, encolheu o corpo em posição fetal e puxou a manta para cobrir a cabeça, mas algo o impediu de concluir o que queria. Puxou com mais força e o resultado foi o mesmo. Resmungou irritado e abriu um dos olhos para espiar o que ousava impedir que ele se defendesse dos malignos raios solares. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma linda jovem loira, vestida com uma blusa de linho branco fino que deixava a mostra os ombros, um corselet de seda florida que marcava perfeitamente sua cintura e que combinava com a saia de um tom de vermelho famoso por ser apenas usado por nobres. A jovem abriu um sorriso quase tão maligno quanto os raios de sol que insistiam em invadir seu quarto e disse:

-BUUUUU!

Benny soltou um gritinho estridente e recuou rapidamente para o mais longe possível dela. Quase caindo entre a cama e a parede no processo. Só então notou que sua perna não só não doía mais, como também já não estava quebrada. Esticou um dedo acusador para a loira e gritou:

-Filha do inferno demônio sanguessuga!

Duas risadas femininas soaram pelo quarto e Benny imediatamente notou a avó sentada na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Ela e Erica riram por bons cinco minutos. Tempo suficiente para deixa-lo fumegando de embaraço e raiva. A loira limpou lágrimas imaginárias dos olhos e depois de dar um tapinha sonoro na própria perna piscou para a outra mulher no quarto antes de se levantar e jogar o cabelo para trás.

-Bem, e isso responde a minha pergunta: Seria seu neto tão estranho acordado e lúcido quanto ele era quase morrendo de hemorragia?

-Desculpe, querida, ele esquece totalmente os modos assim que acorda, só volta a agir como o cavaleiro que eu o eduquei para ser lá para metade do dia.

-Eu entendo, muitos homens são assim. Bem, Lenore, está na hora do meu sono de beleza. Até mais tarde.-voltou o olhar para o jovem ainda encolhido na cama.- E o senhor... Eu já disse que é LADY ERICA, me chama de filha do inferno ou demônio sanguessuga novamente e eu quebrarei suas duas pernas com as minhas mãos e te deixarei para os ratos gigantes e as cobras devoradoras de gente!-e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

-Por Egle, A radiante. A senhora escutou essa vovó? Ratos gigantes e cobras devoradoras de gente existem!

Lenore revirou os olhos e deu um soco na cabeça do neto.

-Ou talvez ela tenha decorado suas alucinações malucas depois de me ajudar com sua recuperação por quase uma semana.

Benny apertou o local atingido e lançou um olhar traído para a avó.

-Vovó! Eu sou um homem debilitado.

-Debilitado uma ova. Isso foi por você ter ousado ir até aquele lugar amaldiçoado e esquecido pelos deuses. E isso...-deu outro soco.- Foi por ter trazido uma vampira para dentro de casa!

-Teoricamente foi ela quem me...-uma olhada para a cara fechada da avó fez com que decidisse não terminar a frase.

Abaixou o rosto e ficou olhando para a manta que o cobria. De repente sentiu vontade de chorar. Não conseguia acreditar que ainda estivesse vivo.

-Desculpe...- disse numa voz carregada.

Vovó Weir estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça, já sem o ar de irritação.

-Você pode imaginar meu choque quando _milady_ entrou na cidade cavalgando feito uma louca e trazendo você desacordado? O povo enlouqueceu. Não sei o que eles acharam mais interessante, a chegada artística dela ou você branco feito cera, com as roupas ensanguentadas, mas sem nenhuma ferida!

Aquilo fez com que ele levantasse o rosto tão rápido que sentiu até tontura.

-Sem nenhuma ferida? Eu... Minha perna estava...

-Eu sei. Ela me contou. Me contou tudo. Gosta muito de ouvir o som da própria voz essa Lady. De qualquer forma... Não pude coloca-la para fora depois disso. Ela pode ser uma criatura das trevas sem alma, mas ainda assim salvou meu único neto de uma morte lenta e dolorosa que possivelmente envolveria ratos. Francamente Benedict, não sei no que você estava pensando!-Lenore levantou-se e começou a catar as roupas e panos espalhados pelo quarto.

-Não estava...

-Oh, meu querido... Eu notei!

Ela disse com um leve tom de desespero.

-Mas vovó, por que... Como essa vamp...

-Lady Erica.

-Como _milady_ veio parar na nossa casa?

-Uma dívida de sangue não é algo que se pague com um "Muito obrigada, passe bem e vá embora", meu filho. Ela estava procurando um abrigo, precisa de um lugar para passar um tempo antes de seguir viagem. Nossa casa é grande demais para apenas nós dois. E ela espalhou pela cidade o boato de que era minha afilhada, uma jovem viúva de guerra, rica e frequentadora da corte... Imagine só! Ardilosa e esperta, como todos os chupadores de sangue.

-E por que é que eu estou no quarto de hospedes?

-Bem, o seu quarto é o segundo maior da casa. E ela não parece do tipo que aceitaria algo menor do que ele.

-Mas o que? Vovó!

-Fico feliz que tenhamos esclarecido isso. Vou deixa-lo agora, tenho que tomar chá com os Beans, desde que minha querida afilhada chegou da capital minha vida social tem estado movimentada. Claro que não podia pensar em sair e deixa-lo sozinho... Com ela. Mas agora que você despertou não vejo problema em passar uma horinha fora. Descanse mais um pouco e tente não dormir, tem pão e queijo fresco na cozinha. Erica com certeza pretende falar com você mais tarde, para discutir o pagamento.

-Pagamento? Que pagamento, você já pagou dando um teto e meu quarto para ela descansar!

-Esse foi o meu pagamento, por ela ter te trazido vivo de volta para casa. Tenho certeza que ela irá cobrar um pagamento seu também, por ter te salvado e tirado daquele buraco. Ou você achou que ela tivesse feito aquilo por bondade e pureza do coração?

Deu um beijo na testa do neto e pegou uma cesta com frutas que estava numa mesinha próxima a porta antes de sair deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. Muito tempo depois de ter escutado a porta da frente bater que ele foi perceber que ela nunca tinha explicado o que Lady Erica tinha feito para que ele chegasse na cidade sem nenhum ferimento.

* * *

****

Notas: Sarah ainda é humana, mas é óbvio que isso mudará em breve ;)

Escolhi o sobrenome Black para o Jesse por causa do nome que ele usava na série quando ainda atendia como Reverendo Horace Black.

O nome do pai da Sarah é Fox VIII porque no My Babysitter's a Vampire Wiki o nome da Sarah é Sarah Fox. Usei o sobrenome como nome próprio para o pai.

O nome do reino deles é Khemía, que é o antigo nome do Egito. Sarah é a filha mais velha do Imperador.

Nos próximos cptlos Ethan e Rory aparecerão.


End file.
